1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a holder for single head fiber optic connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there is a tendency to replace conventional copper cables with fiber-optic cables. And a great quantity of fiber optic connectors is used therein to build networks. In so called SC system, single head fiber optic connectors are provided in pairs for use. Taiwanese Patent No. 261245 thus discloses a holder for simultaneously holding a pair of connectors. The holder consists of an upper half-housing and a lower half-housing. However, assembling the two half-housings requires additional manual labor. Moreover, the connectors are held too tight so that they cannot be geometrically adjusted to accurately align with other connectors while splicing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,712 discloses an integral boot structure for simultaneously holding two connectors. There is no need to assemble the boot structure. Also, the connectors held by the boot structure can be geometrically adjusted while splicing. Therefore, the above-mentioned problems can be solved. However, the boot structure and the connectors are formed together in the factories. The users cannot separate them. As a result, the connectors in the boot structure cannot be replaced with new ones when they are out of order. Furthermore, the specifications of the connectors recited in U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,712 are different from normal specifications. That is inconvenient to the users.